I Love You Tifa
by EternalKnight
Summary: Just a series of oneshots of Cloud trying to tell Tifa he loves her...because I'm serious about this pairing.
1. The Beginning

**This is the first chapter out of many...just starts the whole story. I hope you like it!**

**Don't own Final Fantasy...stupid disclaimer...**

Cloud watched Tifa cook, smiling slightly.

If only he could tell her, tell her those three words that he'd been trying to say for _years_. Then, and only then, would his life be perfect.

He got up out of his seat at the table and began to make his way over to her before he stopped.

He couldn't say it.

He just couldn't tell her how he really felt.

He slowly slid back into his seat and put his head in his hands. Why? Why couldn't he just say those three words? It should be simple. Easy.

But it wasn't.

He got up and headed to his room. This was going to require serious thought and maybe some help.

He slowly headed up the stairs, his mind going through a list of ways to see what he could do to confess his love to her.

Once he got up to the top of the stairs he stopped and went over his mental list.

He only had one god damn thing on his stupid list.

And that was to just come outright and say it.

And that wasn't going to happen.

Ever.

He sighed and walked to his room, banishing that idea to the bottom of the list. That idea would be his last resort. His _last._ He walked over to his bed and flopped down on it, a dark cloud descending over him.

Why couldn't he come up with something?

He began to go over the people he knew would be able to help him. Maybe one of them could have an idea about this.

There was Reno, but…he was Reno. They weren't the best of friends…not even friends. More like acquaintances. And besides, he wasn't _that_ desperate.

Then there was Rude. The same reason for Reno went for him, but he was also his competitor for Tifa's heart.

There was always Vincent. He might work. Cloud put his name on another mental list to see if he could help him.

Barrett would help. His name went down too.

And Red XIII wouldn't mind either, he hoped.

Yuffie was always trying to get the two of them together.

Tseng and Elena weren't really his close friends….

Cid might be an option.

Rufus was out of the question from the very beginning….

After a few minutes of making the list of his friends that could help him, Cloud sat up.

With their help, he might finally be able to get the three words he'd wanted to say to Tifa out.

Maybe.


	2. Flowers

**This is my first idea...is anyone has any ideas what I could make Cloud do to try and get Tifa, please enlighten me.**

**Don't own Final Fantasy 7...**

Vincent was the first person Cloud called.

Cloud had been staring at the phone forever, still wondering whether or not he wanted to do this. Whether or not he wanted to tell Tifa how he really felt.

The answer to that question had been yes.

The other question was if he really needed help.

The answer to that one was also yes.

Cloud picked up the phone and dialed the numbers, waiting patiently for Vincent to pick up.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, there was an answer.

"Hello?"

Cloud almost jumped for joy.

"Hi Vincent."

"Hi Cloud." Vincent sounded suspicious, and Cloud just hurriedly told him the story.

Once he was done explaining, there was a long silence.

"Vincent?"

Still silence.

"You still there?"

More silence.

"Can you help me?"

Finally there was an answer.

"Flowers."

"Pardon?" Cloud wasn't sure if he heard him after the long awkward silence.

"Flowers, Cloud. Flowers."

"Okay, so I have to go out and buy flowers, but what kind."

Again there was a long pause.

"Vincent?"

"Meet me in town in a few minutes and I'll help you out."

And with that he hung up.

Cloud stared at the phone for a few minutes, then got up and ran down the stairs. On his way down them and through the kitchen, he almost ran into Tifa.

"Cloud what are you-" Tifa began before he cut he off.

"Meeting Vincent in town. Be back in a few." And with that he was out the door.

Tifa shook her head, sighed then went back to her work. Only Cloud.

/

Cloud found Vincent easily and made his way over to him.

"Okay, what do we get."

Vincent gave him a look and shook his head slowly.

"Do you know what flowers Tifa likes?"

"Um, no."

Vincent gave his the look again and started walking down the street, looking at all the different stores and carts.

"Vincent, what do we get?"

"Cloud, just pick out some flowers that look nice."

"I don't know-"

Vincent sighed. "Just do it."

After an hour of looking through the stores and carts, comparing prices, walking away disappointed and shaking his head, he finally found something that was: a) nice, and b) cheap, Cloud finally found something.

"Done." Cloud said coming back to the place where Vincent was with the flowers. "Now what?"

Vincent was astonished with his remark. "You give them to her now."

"Okay-"

"As in you walk up, hand her the flowers, and say something nice."

"Thanks Vincent."

Vincent nodded, then walked away, mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'foolish love struck boys always needing help to do the simple things.'

Cloud shrugged his should and walked back to Seventh Heaven, a new bounce in his steps. He was going to do it, going to confess his feelings.

/

As soon as Cloud made it into the kitchen, he ran up to Tifa with a smile on his face. Holding the flowers behind his back, he made his little speech.

"Tifa," he began hoping she would feel the same way.

"Yes Cloud?" Tifa asked turning towards him.

"I just wanted to give you something for all the things you've done for me, I just wanted to let you know that I'm thankful and glad you're my friend."

"Oh, Cloud-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he shoved the flowers in the face and smiled. She took a step back, and looked shocked.

"They're daisies. Tifa I-"

"Achoo!"

Cloud broke the sentence off and stared at her.

"Achoo!"

"Um, Tif. Are you okay?"

"Thanks Cloud, but I'm kinda allergic to-Achoo!-daisies." She replied, her voice sounding sick.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Tifa!"

"It's okay. You didn't know. What were you going to say?" She asked curiously, sniffing her nose a little.

"Um-nothing! I'll go get you some tissues!" Cloud ran up the stairs, hiding his face and wishing that his plan hadn't had turned out like it did. If only he knew Tifa was allergic to daisies! Of all flowers! He ran down with the tissues, then made his way back upstairs in defeat.

/

Tifa sat down at the kitchen table after Cloud had given her the tissues and blew her nose.

Damn, she thought. I was so sure he was going to say it too.

She got up and made her way to her room, hoping that tomorrow she'd feel better enough to take the lead and confess _her_ feelings to Cloud.

Or maybe he'd be the one to say them.

She sighed and lay down in her bed. There was no telling with Cloud.


	3. A Card

**Sorry this is short... I don`t know how to protray Barrett well, but he is still one of my favorite characters. **

**i do not own Final Fantasy**

After the flower incident, Cloud was determined to make it up to Tifa.

The problem was, he didn't know what to do.

After a half an hour of pacing his room and trying to think of the right words he gave up. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

It was useless. He was never going to tell Tifa what he really felt, and he was going to remain lonely forever, just like Reno said.

He sat there for a while, wallowing in his self-pity when he got an idea.

Maybe he'd call someone else up.

He had already tried to get Vincent's help, but that didn't go too well. As much as he knew it was his fault for not checking with Tifa, he decided to blame it on Vincent. He should have told him that Tifa could be allergic.

He picked up his phone and sighed. Who was he going to call?

Finally he had an answer.

He was going to call someone that knew Tifa well.

He was going to call Barrett.

/

He was having doubts when he called Barrett.

It started with him laughing at his ignorance of Tifa's allergies and somehow it had evolved to him laughing at _Cloud_ in general.

It wasn't an enjoyable experience.

"Barrett, what can I do?"

Barrett stopped laughing and finally answered.

"How bout make her a card, you damn foo!" Barrett yelled into the phone, then promptly hung up.

Cloud stared at the phone.

"A card…?"

/

Cloud had been out forever trying to find the perfect card for Tifa. She was out at the moment, but he was preparing to give it to her.

It was one of those 'I'm Sorry' cards. He had spent a long time, (about ten minutes) trying to find her the perfect one, (there were only five selections.) Now he was trying to think of the perfect way to give it to her.

Just then, the door opened and Tifa's voice rang through the house.

"I'm back!"

Cloud jumped up from his bed and dashed down the hall, hoping that Barrett's idea would work. If it didn't, he'd have to find other means….

He laid the card down on the counter and greeted Tifa, imagining her surprise when she found it. Nothing could go wrong; it was only a card after all. The only thing that could happen was for it to spontaneously combust….

But everyone knew that only happened in the fictions where the author wanted the main character to suffer.

He smiled at Tifa, then went over to the table to sit down and wait for her reaction, he only had to wait…

"Oh my God! The counter's on fire!"

Cloud ran into the kitchen, and sure enough his card was on fire. He passed Tifa the fire extinguisher, the promptly went up to his room.

/

Cloud looked up at the ceiling and raised his arms up.

"Why do you hate me?"

/

When Tifa was done putting out the fire, she decided to see what the cause was. On closer inspection she saw the charred remains of a…

Card?

She sighed and put everything away, cleaning up the mess. She looked up at the ceiling and shook her head.

"Still messing with my love life? You can't even let him tell me _once_?"

**No, I can`t Tifa...**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I`m still open for suggestions, or else this will end at 14 chapters.**


End file.
